


After All This Time, We're Still Full of Surprises

by Anthrobrat



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 1960s, A box of toys for their anniversary, Anal Sex, M/M, Post-War, Sex Toys, Twenty Year Anniversary, kinky fluff, winnix being adorable and exploring new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthrobrat/pseuds/Anthrobrat
Summary: A trip to Fire Island in 1966. Lew has a few surprises for Dick after 20 years, and apparently life does too. Complete with a Tea Dance and a door prize box of toys, this vacation is one Dick hadn't expected.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	After All This Time, We're Still Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the HA prompt bingo, but I got so caught up in the history that I missed the deadline, so enjoy this for the last day of Nixon Week 2020!!
> 
> For the Prompt: Band of Brothers, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters, They end up with a box of sex toys and decide to try them all.
> 
> Thank you to the whole server for the support through this process, and specifically to @churchkey for the beta'ing and the inspirations when times got tough and @mariamegale for being such a good cheerleader. You both are amazing. 
> 
> (These characters are representations of the fictional HBO characters; I have the utmost respect for the real gentlemen of Easy Co and the 101st.)
> 
> CW for tickling and some consent play

_ August 1966 _

The roiling of the ocean waves matched his own inner turmoil. Ever since the troop ships, Dick had hated being on a boat. He just never found his sea legs; preferred planes. For that, he was thankful the ferry ride from Manhattan to Fire Island was relatively short, but on the other hand, he was hoping for more time to prepare himself for the transition from their busy but quiet life running the business in Nixon to this wacky vacation town. It wasn’t that Dick didn’t like Fire Island, it was just that sometimes he felt out of place in this community. It made him feel a bit square.

“Which of your weird New York friends are we staying with this time?” Dick asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew exactly whose house they were staying at. After 20 years, there wasn’t much that still came as a surprise, and the last five years had seen them spending at least one summer weekend in a guest room at Nathaniel Blackwell’s mansion. Nathaniel, an old Yale friend, was not Dick’s favorite of Nixon’s friends, although he certainly didn’t dislike the man. There was just an air about him that Dick found overly friendly, like he just had to touch every person he spoke to. 

“It’s called a surprise, Dick.” Lew said as he clapped him on the shoulder. They turned their smiles back to the water, watching as the shoreline got ever closer. “Am I going to have to blindfold you in the car?”

“No.” Dick sighed and moved a fraction closer to Lew, shoulder to shoulder so no one would notice when he wrapped his fingers around Lew’s wrist and slid them along the boney notches that, for some reason, were never the same shade as the rest of his hand. With everything they’d gone through since OCS and Toccoa, Dick still caught himself obsessing over the man’s hands. Flashes of memory of Nix pointing at maps, his sleeve pulling up his arm, eyes flashing with intelligence, brain working overtime, would occasionally flood Dick’s mind until his face blushed red. 

As the boat docked, they returned to the car so they could disembark and be on their way. Dick was sure Lew was holding out on admitting they were going to Nathaniel’s house so he could drive -- Dick was the driver in the relationship, much to his partner’s ongoing chagrin -- but he got in the passenger’s seat without fuss. He supposed it was the least he could do in the first hour of their weekend holiday. Ten minutes later, Dick was pleasantly shocked when Lew took a sudden left turn, parking at a nice hotel by the beach. 

“This isn’t Nathaniel’s house.”

“Oh shit, did I get us lost?” Nix replied, grinning while he slid out of the seat and toward the trunk. He whistled while hoisting the bags out of the trunk and sauntering through the front entrance. Dick laughed at his antics, but couldn’t keep from contracting his happiness. Vacationing at a friend’s beach house was great, but Lew renting a ground floor hotel suite that opened out onto the beach called to Dick’s preference for peace and quiet.

Dick stepped onto the balcony and leaned on his second railing of the day. He wasn’t used to so much standing around, but he supposed that was what vacation was about. At home there was always something needing doing. Even when they visited the city, there was always somewhere to be. Island life, even if just for the weekend, took some adjusting. But Lew lived in his structured domain 350 days of the year, he figured he could give him these three. 

He heard the door slide open just before Nix’s arms boxed him in. A forehead on the back of his neck, legs bracketing his own, index finger sliding along his pinky, he knew these tells from decades of foreplay. 

“Party starts at Nathaniel’s at six. That leaves us 2 hours.” Lew said before laying open mouth kisses against Dick’s neck.

“Lead the way.”

“Oh, putting me in charge, Major?”

“I never said that, I just hadn’t found the bedroom yet.”

Dick followed Lew through the suite and into the bedroom, sliding the buttons of his shirt open as he went. Meeting him at the foot of the bed, he reached up to start on Lew’s buttons while Lew slid his hands up Dick’s newly available bare skin. Lew’s warm hands drifted over each vertebra of his back as if he was somehow still memorizing the feeling before pressing and pulling him forward so they could get closer. 

Dick bent his head to kiss his partner, still trying to get the last of his shirt buttons open in the decreasing space between their bodies. Succeeding, he wasted no time divesting Lew of his tropical blue Aloha shirt before shucking his own. The two tumbled down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and soft laughter, and Dick only let go of Lew’s mouth to explore his neck and shoulder. 

“Two hours is plenty of time.” Dick murmured against Lew’s mouth when Lew went straight for their flies.

“Two hours is plenty of time to spend naked, I agree,” was Lew’s only response before he was back to his task. He got both pairs of slacks off and rolled on top of Dick in record time. Dick couldn’t remember the last time they had been able to enjoy each other like this. Although it was nice to have Lew’s cock hard against his own, he also hadn’t realized how much he missed having the man’s face so close to his. He had missed breathing the same air. The last year had been busy and they’d done a terrible job making time for one another, so he was going to revel in these few days. 

The warm breeze from the window and the open sliding door felt glorious on his hot skin as he hiked his legs up around Lew’s hips. Lewis responded by grinding down into him and stroking his tongue into Dick’s mouth. It never ceased to amaze him how easily they fit together. Even now, with Lew’s stiff hip and his bad knees, they still managed to fall into a rhythm wherein everything felt new and old and crazy and comfortable all at the same time. 

A long while later, Dick broke the kiss and leaned his head to the side to lick a stripe up his own palm before wrapping it around them both, increasing the pressure and friction they so desperately needed. 

“I can get the--”

“Don’t you dare move, Lew.” Dick tightened his legs around Lew’s hips to emphasize his point. Although they had brought plenty of lube, and they would certainly be using it, it felt incredible to just be in this spontaneous moment wrapped around this man who apparently could still surprise him after so many years. 

Even after they were both spent, they kept a steady, lazy rhythm while they explored each other's mouths, and Dick couldn’t help but think that this could be their ten thousandth kiss and he wouldn’t know because he’d already lost count by 1947. This dance was twenty years in the making, and was a perfect start to their weekend; a weekend where Lew wouldn’t care if his husband wasn’t quite hip enough. 

Eventually, Dick realized they would miss dinner and the party at Nathaniel’s if they didn’t get up. Lew had been lounging on his chest, running a hand across his bare skin while they chatted about the new upgrades to Cape Canaveral and the space program that Lew had read about. Dick remembered the feeling of elation they felt when the radio broadcasted John Glenn’s successful orbit and reentry. Sitting on the hood of the car, looking up at the sky, the world had suddenly felt so big.

Laying in the hotel room, the world felt much smaller. Like it had reduced itself down to the two of them and the sounds of their quiet voices. Dick was hesitant to call attention to the party they were going to be late for. He saw Lew look toward the clock and then snuggle deeper into Dick’s hold, so he wasn’t going to worry about Lew missing out. Instead, they moved out to the balcony and spent the first night of their vacation in quiet contemplation, looking at the stars and dreaming about men flying to the moon. 

Saturday afternoon found them slathered in sunscreen and lounging by the water. Nix had spread out a blanket and was laying close enough to Dick to almost be on top of him. 

“Lew, I think you should scoot over.”

“Why?” Lew asked, even though he certainly knew the reason. Always the contrarian, instead of backing off he reached out and lovingly stroked up Dick’s thigh to cup him through his swim trunks. Dick halfheartedly brushed his hand away.

“Can we please try not to get arrested on vacation?” 

“So only at protests?” Lew quirked an eyebrow as if to solidify his point, and slid his hand back to an area that could be called  _ not quite Dick’s cock, but close enough _ . “Hun. I love you. Do you know where we are? Hell, have you looked around?”

Dick picked his head up and looked around for what felt like the first time. Suddenly he noticed a distinct lack of typical couples. Although there were some women along the beach, there were mostly groups of men of varying sizes dotted along the sand, including a healthy dose of couples. Not a single person was looking at them, even though they were being incredibly indiscreet. 

“I see your point,” Dick conceded, even as he stilled Lew’s hand before it could go on the offensive again, “but I think I’ll take a swim.”

“The redhead prefers a swim,” Nix announced to no one in particular before he went about doing absolutely nothing to make getting up any easier. “I think I might stay here and watch instead.”

“Suit yourself,” Dick replied as he extracted himself from Lew’s grasp and darted down to the water. 

“Don’t tucker yourself out!” He heard from the blanket as he cleared the first line of surf. “There will be dancing!”

Dick smiled over his shoulder before diving into a wave and frog kicking out into the deeper ocean. Swimming away from a smiling Lew brought back the few happy memories from their time in Europe. He thought about August of 1945, when the war was finally coming to an end. They had been so bright eyed in those days, so happy the war was over, so blind to the battles they had yet to face. It had been hard fought, but he finally felt as though they could relax, here in the waning years of middle age, away from the pressures and expectations of New Jersey. 

Dick swam until the twinge in his right shoulder signaled it was time to head in. Nix was right, he would be miserable if he overexerted himself while the sun was still out. As he approached his husband, sprawled in the middle of the blanket without a care in the world, he remembered that the best part of island life was a midafternoon couple’s nap to overcome sun fatigue. Lew, who survived life behind a desk by napping in his office, perked up immediately at the mention of heading back to the room for a quick snooze. 

“Do you remember Johnny White?” Lew asked as he folded their blanket, continuing his explanation at Dick’s vague nod. “The model friend of Nathaniel’s we met a couple of years back at his surrealist beach party? Well he built a new bar and holds something called a Tea Dance every Saturday. It’s supposed to be a hoot. Very uncivilized. There’s apparently an all male line dance. ”

“Lew, I think dancing together is still illegal.”

“Apparently, John finds a way. He’s got a few young lady friends that dance in the middle to keep the police off the scent.” Lew wagged his eyebrows as he slid his aviators into his hair and opened the hotel door. 

“It’ll be an experience, that’s for sure,” Dick said as they pushed through the door, laughing and stumbling into the cool darkness of their suite.

Even though it was only three in the afternoon, the bed was calling out to him, so Dick rinsed his swim trunks, hung them on the side of the bath, and climbed naked under the sheets. They felt cool and smooth against his sun-kissed skin. He fell asleep almost immediately, his last memory Lew humming in the bathroom, but he woke to a full bed. Lew’s right arm was cradling his head while the other was wrapped tightly around his middle. 

“Time is it?” Lew mumbled into the space between Dick’s head and the pillow. 

“It’s 1730, what time is dinner?”

“Soon enough, we should probably get up.” Lew released his hold and Dick rolled to a seated position on the side of the bed. Lew’s hand caressed up his back. “But we could always just be late.” 

“Insatiable in your old age, aren’t you?” Dick crawled over and planted a kiss on Lew’s mouth before sliding back out of the bed and heading for the shower to wake himself up. 

Once in the car, they were back to the normal position of Dick in the driver’s seat and Lew giving directions with exactly enough time for Dick to maneuver the car. Dick knew he did it on purpose, pushing exactly the right buttons to make his blood pressure rise. At that point, it had become more amusing than irritating. He smiled across the car as they arrived at the yacht club to see Nathaniel and a friend of his making their way inside. 

As they approached, Nathaniel smiled coyly and held out a hand to Dick. “I see your man has sprung for some privacy this go round? What a lovely little jaunt for the two of you. Are you happy with your accommodations?”

“Mmm, the hotel is nice. Right on the beach.”

“Of course, we are so sad to have missed out on the party at yours, but a 20 year anniversary warrants a little privacy.” Lew braced a hand on Nathaniel’s forearm as he laid on his thickest New York accent. Dick bit back a laugh at Lew’s impression of the pleasantly unfazed Nathaniel, but the announcement also made him blush. He wasn’t uncomfortable letting people know it was their anniversary, but the open innuendo behind their absence last night was a lot.

“Twenty years. Yea. Worth a celebration,” Dick finally added with a smile. It truly was. He could still remember standing in Harry and Kitty’s back yard, exactly a year after the war had officially ended. They had declared their love and their promises to one another in front of the only people who had known about them at the time. A lot had changed, and he loved Lew even more now. 

He hadn’t even known that Lew realized it was their anniversary. It wasn’t something they looked to every year. Lew hadn’t mentioned it when they were planning, which now felt odd. Then he looked over and Lew was beaming, having considered Dick bested at that particular moment. He could only smile back, a bit dumbstruck that he hadn’t discerned that this had been planned. He had assumed the timing of the vacation was a party, but he now knew they happened most Saturdays. Lew planned them a 20 year anniversary weekend in the one spot he knew would force Dick to relax and reminisce. It almost wasn’t fair, how loved he felt in that moment. Dick promised himself that at some point in this vacation he’d find a way to pay Lew back.

As they walked into the restaurant, Dick squeezed Lew’s hand and they came to a stop between the maitre d’s station and the table. 

“I love you,” Dick said without pretext or humor.

“Yea? Good. I love you too. Otherwise what was all this for? You sure you even want to stay for this dinner? We could get out of here right now.”

Dick laughed and shook his head, continuing to their seat. 

After a rousing dinner with Nathaniel and his rather charming date, Nix announced it was time to head over to the Blue Whale for the dance. He and Nathaniel seemed like professionals as they babbled about the new bar that Johnny had built, remarking on the crowd it drew and gossiping about who Nathaniel had seen there.

“I was told there is a door prize, and apparently our Johnny traveled all the way to Germany to get it,” Nathaniel said, his tone belying the air of mystery that had clearly come to exist around these raffles. 

“Did you hear that Dick? All the way from Germany.” Nix winked, and then pulled his hand to hustle them up the stairs and into the club. Sunset had just begun when they arrived, and the views out the bay windows were stunning enough to relax Dick into the exact level of willingness and revelry necessary to pull off a night out on Fire Island. 

Nathaniel and his friend whose name Dick had, embarrassingly enough, already forgotten, ran off almost immediately to acquire a round of drinks for their little group. The fact that they were off to grab an alcoholic drink for Dick and a bitters and soda for Lew still struck him as odd, even years after Lew had finally gotten sober. In their absence, Dick and Lew fell silent while they admired how the colors from outside reflected across the bar and walls until Nathaniel returned.

“Nix. My drink is blue,” Dick said as he held the champagne flute at eye level and gazed through the drink at the face full of mirth that had turned toward him.

“It’s called a Blue Whale, after the bar. Turns out, Johnny basically bought the entire world’s worth of blue curaçao just for this occasion.” The conspicuous nature of the drink contrasted the laid back beach club vibe of the bar. Although Johnny had clearly added some sparkle for the dance, and the band was bigger than expected, the ambiance made him feel comfortable instead of put out. 

Hours later, Dick had found his stride. The band was loud but good, and the dancing was intimate. Lew spun away from him into the room, before reaching the end of his tether and reeling himself back in. He looked dashing in his linen pants and rolled sleeves with his Panama hat placed just so. Dick hadn’t expected to have such a good time, but the line dancing and the ambiance, mixed with his own happiness at a life well lived, made him exuberant. 

It was nearing 2230 when the band slowed and Dick came back to himself from the feeling of gratuitous bacchanalia provided by the night and his company. Feet sore and a small headache setting in after his two glasses of Blue Whale, he began the arduous process of getting Lew to say his goodbyes and leave the party. He found him at the bar, the sheen of sweat on his face making him shimmer in the lights. 

“Dick. We can’t leave before they announce the door prize.” Lew said, putting his foot down. If the door prize was Lew’s hill tonight, Dick would let him have it. He looked effervescent and was clearly in his element, so Dick would spare him this one.

“How long until they announce?”

“But a minute, my darling,” Nathaniel replied in Lew’s stead, laying a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “We wouldn’t want you to miss out!” 

“Looks like they’re just about ready to call it,” Lew murmured into Dick’s ear as they both turned to look at the man striding across the stage to the microphone. Johnny White himself, out here to announce the winner of a raffle at his weekly Saturday Night Tea Dance. The commotion of it all made Dick laugh as he laid his hand along Lew’s back under the bar. 

“The winner of the very first Blue Whale Tea Dance Grab Bag of Delight is,” Johnny stated as he dipped his hand down into the top hat being held for him and came up with a single, folded piece of paper. He unfolded it slowly enough that Dick rolled his eyes. “Richard Winters? Are you still in the house?” 

Dick turned to see Lew’s face light up. “You won! Dick you won!”

Dick had always believed in hard work over luck, so he hadn’t often been in the business of winning anything. If he was honest, he had also fancied himself a bit unlucky in the face of games of chance, having never even won a round of Go Fish against Harry’s kids. So he was floored that here of all places the lord decided to bless him with a little luck. He raised his hand to draw the ever elusive Johnny’s attention before being insummarily thrust through the crowd by Nix. 

Finally making it to the stage, he was presented with another well dressed man and a toaster-sized gift box wrapped in black foil with a sparkling bow on the top.

“We might have to unwrap that before we leave. The wrapping is… conspicuous,” Lew giggled into his ear. The package was, indeed, an announcement of where it came from, and was probably just a box full of condoms, but Dick was still hanging onto the feeling of delight the night provided.  _ I think it looks lovely, _ Dick thought, holding the package in his arms. 

They managed to get the box out of the club and back to the car before anyone outside had spotted it or asked any pointed questions. Johnny really knew how to make a raffle look like it was worth the entrance fee. Nathaniel had begged to peek inside, but Lew dodged the request, wanting it to be a surprise for them.

The box rattled when Dick shook it before placing it in the back seat and sliding into the car. The night had been interesting, and the dancing had been better than he’d imagined. It had felt so nice to let go, and he appreciated Lew’s ability to provide moments of levity and loose comfort. He considered ways to pay Lew back for this reprieve. He looked over at his love and slid a hand over his thigh while driving the two of them to the hotel. When Lew looked up, the smile he loved so much firmly in place, Dick found it difficult to keep his eyes on the road.

The hotel was lit up but quiet when they returned. It had a no vacancy sign up that weekend, probably because of the party at the Blue Whale. Lew unlocked the door and led the way, and Dick placed the box on the table by the window before picking it right back up. He headed to the couch in the suite to further examine his prize.

“Should we open it?” Dick asked as he slid his finger under the tape on the side of the box. 

“I don’t think my opinion matters, Dick. It’s your present.” Lew replied, but Dick was barely listening. He wasn’t one for showiness, but the box was impeccably wrapped. It was too heavy and clunky to be a box of condoms, and in the absence of that Dick had no idea what could possibly be in there. When the paper fell away and he pulled the top off, he was taken aback by what he saw. 

“Lew. Lew, this is not tupperware. This is a box full of sex toys. There’s a set of handcuffs in here. And a blindfold? There’s even a feather duster. What is this?” Dick held up a phallic-looking lacquered onyx piece with a flared middle and a tapered end.

“That, my love, is a plug. You put it in your…” Lew motioned to Dick’s backside and then laughed as Dick awkwardly looked over his shoulder at the spot to which Lew was gesturing. “I believe our very own Johnny White went all the way to Germany to procure that for us.”

“Well, at least he provided a bottle of slick as well. To make it easier to… insert.” Lew laughed at the face he made while turning the object this way and that. “Oh. There’s a second one. It looks bigger. He was nice enough to get us a matching set, I suppose.”

“Well, we are on vacation. I think we should test some out. And by some, I definitely mean every single one.” Lew said. Dick began to lament having won anything, but was distracted again by the contents of the box. 

“I think we should start with the handcuffs.” Dick picked up the cuffs and tested them a few times, spinning them around, before clamping one on himself to test the feel. He watched the look of panic spread across Nix’s face for a few seconds before pulling the key out from between his teeth and unlocking the cuff.

“I had a flash of the fire department storming up to cut you out of those,” Lew said, before taking the toy out of Dick’s hands. He held them up, marveling at the weight. “Are these the real thing? Who do you think sucked off a cop to get these?”

Dick laughed along with the joke as he pondered which of the party organizers would endanger themselves as such for a door prize. The thought made him tired. As he tilted his head back against the back of the couch, exhausted from the long night and the champagne headache, he felt the cold of the cuff slide around his left hand. He opened his eyes and tilted them to the side to see the very pleased face of his love. Nix had that perfect slice of smile on his face that never ceased to make Dick want to rip his clothes off. 

Nix nodded his head as if to say “scoot forward,” and Dick complied, unsure where this was going. His left hand slid a little behind his back, while Nix slid a hand around him and down his right arm in a way that nudged it toward his other hand. He was too enveloped in the feel and smell of Nix to realize, but he was suddenly sitting on the couch with his arms cuffed behind his back and Lew smiling serenely at him.

“How’s that feel? Too tight?”

“They’re handcuffs, Lew. They are uncomfortable by design.” Nix rolled his eyes at his tone. “But no, they’re not too tight.”

“Good. Can you stand up for me?”

Dick stood and Lew turned him to face the couch.”Perfect. Now come this way. Great, and bend yourself over, just like that.”

Dick felt wobbly and uneasy about his own lack of control over his movements, but he trusted Lew with his life, so he supposed he could trust him with this too. He allowed Lew to guide him to the side of their vacation couch and lean him over the arm of it, guided by his shoulder, until his face was resting on a cushion and his behind was perched in the air. 

“You look like a goddamn work of art,” was all Lew deigned to respond with, sliding his hands down Dick’s back, over his ass, and down his legs. He leaned in and kissed Dick on the back of the neck, making him hiss in pleasure. “I hadn’t ever considered what I’d do with you if I got you like this, but I’m pretty sure I can think on my feet.”

“Have I finally caught the infamous S2 off guard?” Dick huffed a laugh into the cushions.

Lew didn’t respond, choosing instead to slide his hand around to the front of Dick’s slacks and unbuckle his belt. “You know, the handcuffs weren’t the only thing in that box of fun I could use at this present moment.” 

“You gonna blind fold me too, Nix?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of using that… phallic looking onyx contraption on you.” Lew slid two fingers down the crease in the back of Dick’s pants and his arms spasmed at the words, making Nix giggle in pleasure. “I can’t even tell whether that was a good reaction or not, but I’m not sure if I care either. Any preferences on size?”

Dick silently listed his pros and cons, remaining conspicuously silent while bent over the couch in handcuffs and still fully clothed. It actually might have been a mortifying spot to find oneself in if it didn’t make him so hot. He could feel the blush creeping up his face at the mention of what awaited him, but he considered this just another of their shared great adventures. “The small one, please.”

“Hmmm… is this because you’re scared or do you want to fuck me with the bigger one later? I will say, I am glad I splurged for the hotel room. It might have been awkward to experiment with these while Nathaniel and Greg were downstairs.”

“For Pete’s sake, Lew, can you focus?” Dick’s face was beginning to sweat, and he could feel the strange pattern of the couch making marks in his cheek. He tried to turn his head to the other side, but Nix was pushing ever so slightly on his spine and he found he couldn’t move from the spot. It made him even more aware of his own skin in a pleasant kind of way.

Finally, Lew tutted his disapproval at his impatience but went back to unbuttoning Dick’s pants and pulling them down over his hips. He wasted no time, pulling his boxers down along with them, leaving the redhead naked from his waist to his knees, with his shirttails still hanging over his ass. Lew was apparently in the mood to tease, because he took his time scrunching the shirt so it ghosted over Dick’s heated skin. Lew finally tucked the bottom of the shirt into the space between Dick’s cuffed wrists and his back for safe keeping

“Okay, now don’t move. I’ll be back.”

Dick didn’t know whether to laugh or yell, because he really couldn’t move at the position he was in. In his younger years, when they were in top shape, he could have easily levered himself back upright with no issues. Nowadays, with his pants around his knees and his arms bent at such an angle and cuffed behind him, he had little faith in his own body. More than that, the night had taken on a decidedly interesting turn, and Dick was willing to see it through. 

Lew came back quickly, placing something on the top of the couch where Dick couldn’t see. He knelt down behind him and gingerly pulled his pants further down his legs. “Can you step out?”

“I might need some help,” Dick blurted out, embarrassed.

Lew clearly understood Dick’s predicament, because he pulled the pants down toward the floor as far as they could go and then lifted one of Dick’s legs at a time out of them.

Lew stood once more and haltingly asked, “are you comfortable?”

“Should the blood be rushing to my head?” Dick said with a grin from his spot on the couch. He didn’t hate the feeling, but knew that if Lew wanted to take his time they would have to fix the issue. He looked up in time to see Lew shake his head and grab a cushion to put under his chest. Comfort was key.

Lew then went back to what he was doing. He knelt back down and massaged up and down Dick’s thighs, sometimes using his blunt nails to trace lines down his legs and tickle the backs of his knees. Dick relaxed into the feeling, enjoying the tactility even though he couldn’t see it. When Lew finally made it to the crease of Dick’s ass, his previously even breathing hitched.

Dick heard Lew grab the slick from the pile he had made on the back of the couch in the suite. The top clicked open and after a moment Dick felt the familiar slightly cool touch on his hole.

“Are you ready for this, darling?”

“Yea. Yea, I’m ready.” Dicks voice sounded tight, even to his own ears, but he wouldn’t lie about that. Their relationship had always been based on their trust in each other and Dick knew that Lew would trust him to be honest to a fault. Lew breached him just slightly with his finger, going too slow for Dick’s preference, but with the added element of the cuffs Lew probably wanted to take his time. It felt more fun than it maybe should have. 

Being opened by Lew was not a new sensation, to say the least. That night it felt new, though. Dick didn’t know whether it was the second drink he’d had, or the handcuffs, or the fact that it was about to tick over past midnight and into their 20 year anniversary, but he felt almost virginal. Lew continued to open him little by little, with constant but delightful pressure. One finger turned to two before all sensation disappeared. 

Dick worried momentarily that it was over, that Lew had been teasing, but before the thought could take root, Lew was back. The new object felt cold against his skin. Lew had taken the proper precautions and covered it in slick, but Dick still worried. Even the smaller one was bigger than Lew’s cock, so the stretch would be a novel experience. Lew started slowly, sliding the tapered end into him, stretching him slowly and working in a bit more with each pass. Dick tried to continue his slow breaths through his nose, made easier by his new position on the pillow. 

Soon, the sensations began to take over and his breathing picked up. Lew slid a hand under his shirt, caressing the skin along his back while continuing his assault. As the plug passed the point of comfort and began to stretch, Dick tried not to hold his breath. It lasted only moments before Lew eased up and squeezed his hip.

“Okay?” He said as he came around back into Dick’s line of sight, head tilted slightly to the side.

“Yea, I’m okay. It’s a lot.

“Wanna stop?” Lew asked after a moment’s hesitation. But Dick really didn’t; he wanted to take this new step together. So he closed his eyes and shook his head as best he could.

When Lew pushed the plug in once again, the sensation was closer to pleasure than before, and then the stretch was over and the plug was fully seated inside him.

“How’s it feel honey? Is it a whole new world?” Lew asked with that smirk on his face,

“It feels… pleasant, but not out of the ordinary,” Dick replied. He wasn’t sure what they were supposed to do at that point, so he stayed quiet, hoping Lew might pick up and continue. He wasn’t disappointed. Lew took the end of the plug and very gently turned it and wiggled it back and forth, and it suddenly felt like the skies had lit up.   
  
“Oh. Like that, huh? Okay, I’m going to stand you up now,” Lew said from above him. He reached down and took Dick by the shoulders and helped him straighten back out. As he stood, the plug shifted inside him, setting off a whole new array of sparks inside him. He thought his knees might buckle. He tried to reach out for something, forgetting he didn’t have his hands.

“Lew,” was all he could manage. It caught Lew’s attention, but didn’t speed up his response. Lew stood in front of him, admiring the blush that had surely crept up his neck and into his face, and unbuttoned his shirt in such a way as to maximize each light caress. Lew was humming a song that had been playing at the bar while swaying in front of him.

Dick leaned out to catch Lew’s mouth, wishing again that he could reach his hands up and grab his face. When he groaned, Lew pressed their mouths together to quell his unhappiness while continuing his quest down the buttons of Dick’s shirt. When he finally finished the last button, Lew slid a hand down his torso from his shoulder down to his hip and then followed the movement down onto the floor.

Dick leaned his thighs back against the arm of the couch as Lew worked one hand around his cock while the other played with the toy in his ass. Overwhelmed with sensation, Dick again wriggled against the cuffs around his wrists. His whine caught Lew’s attention once more, and he looked up from his spot kneeling between Dick’s legs. 

“Still okay?” Lew asked, checking in once more, making Dick feel so cherished and cared for that he was worried he might cry. Instead, he just nodded. Lew’s face lit up, making Dick realize that maybe giving in to this weekend, and allowing Lew to lead for a little while, was exactly how he was supposed to pay the man back for this 20 year anniversary surprise. 

With that in mind, Dick inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth and tried not to keel over when Lew finally put his mouth around his cock. He had hoped to make this last, but the whole production, and the fact that the plug pressed on exactly the right spot, had made it impossible. Instead, Dick once again gave himself over to Lew’s ministrations, and to the pleasure and happiness of the weekend. It felt like only moments later that he was overcome. Lew held his ground as Dick came, swallowing all he could.

Lew stayed in place during the aftershocks, running his hands up and down Dick’s thighs and stomach while he tried to stay upright, before finally standing up and wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist underneath his cuffed hands. Dick could taste himself when Lew leaned in for a kiss and licked into his mouth.

When Lew finally pulled back, he looked to the side and chuckled before coming back and tucking his face into Dick’s neck.

“Happy anniversary, Dick,” he mumbled into Dick’s shoulder. Dick looked at the clock and realized it had just recently ticked past midnight.

“Happy anniversary, Lew,” he said, running his nose along Lew’s neck. “Can you please let me out of these? I need to touch you.”

Nix grabbed the key off the table and came back to let him out of the cuffs. He massaged each shoulder and arm diligently, easing Dick’s arms forward again before tucking himself back against his chest. Dick took advantage of his freedom, carding his fingers through Lew’s hair and pulling his face around to press their foreheads together. He leaned forward to slot their mouths together, but his breath hitched at the movement of the plug still inside him. 

“Want me to take that out now?” Lew laughed before reaching behind and moving it within Dick’s suddenly very sensitive hole.

Dick nodded, and turned back toward the couch while Lew sank back down to a crouch. Lew’s bite on his ass while he pulled it out was excessive, but the speed with which he returned to pull Dick into a hug made up for it. Exhaustion hit Dick like a freight train, and he slumped into Lew’s embrace. 

“We made it to our anniversary, I think it’s time for bed, no?” Lew said with a kiss to his neck. Dick nodded again, too tired for words. He had a routine for bedtime, but everything that night had taken so much out of him he just followed Lew straight into the bed. 

“Do you?” Dick asked, reaching out toward Lew’s still hard cock. Lew thrust into his hand once, but then stilled him and kissed his face. 

“I paid for late checkout and we still have three more toys in the box. You can repay me in the morning,” Lew mumbled before he turned his back and cuddled into Dick. Laying a hand over Lew’s side and burying his nose against his neck, Dick tumbled into a deep sleep. 

In the morning, Dick woke first as usual. Normally, he would get up, make coffee, and read the paper. On this particular day of vacation, he slid out of bed and instead went to the living room and peeked into the sparkling black box. Unsurprisingly, the toys were all still there, and he grabbed the three that were left before heading back into the bedroom to wake up his husband. 

He slid back into the bed, but suddenly couldn’t bring himself to wake Lew. He looked so peaceful laying there, face relaxed and brows drawn only slightly together in slumber. Dick spent untold minutes marveling at his love before making his move.

Dick fluffed up the feather duster and then leaned over and touched it to Lew’s nose. He laughed at this version of himself - child-like in his carefree openness - but the crinkle of Lew’s face in response was so cute he couldn’t help but try again. By the third stroke of feathers down Lew’s cheek his eyes fluttered open. 

“I don’t think that’s what they meant when they gave us a feather duster,” Lew said as he reached out and batted at the offending faux cleaning product. 

“You’re right. It’s not. Would you like to see what they maybe did mean?” Dick asked as he slowly divested Lew of his sheets. 

Lew’s eyes opened wider, and he peered up through those beautiful black eyelashes before he nodded. Dick slid the duster down Lew’s chest and tummy, using enough pressure that it didn’t really tickle, before flicking it out over his cock. Lew jumped at the feeling, his shocked inhale audible to Dick’s ears. 

“I think, for this, we should have a word or something,” Dick said, remembering how much Lew liked when being tickled, but also that he would yell stop when he really didn’t mean it. “I only want to stop if you really need it.”

“Peaches?” Lew said without hesitation.

“Oh god, Lew, why? Okay peaches it is. This means stop won’t work anymore, so if you find yourself truly uncomfortable, just use the other word.”

“Dick. Have you done research?”

“Nathaniel talked my ear off about it at the bar last night, and it seems like it’s going to come in handy is all. Last time we had a tickle fight, you got mad that I stopped when you yelled stop.”

“Who stops when a person -- you know what? I’ll play. Peaches. I’m ready.” Lew punctuated the statement by a wiggle, before he crossed his hands behind his head.

“Well, there were some other steps I was going to take first,” Dick said, eying the bedside table. Lew’s eyes tracked his own, and suddenly they were both staring at the second plug and the blindfold. When Lew’s eyes came back to meet his, wide and smirking, he nodded and gestured for Lew to roll over. He grabbed the lube off the side table and covered the second plug as well as Lew’s hole. 

Getting the toy in seemed a lot less of a production than it had been the previous night, making Dick consider, once again, how much Lew had been taking his time to make sure Dick was comfortable. When the toy was fully seated, Dick rolled Lew back over to face him. Seeing Lew’s pupils blown and hearing his groan as he adjusted on the bed, Dick had to reach down and stroke himself through his boxers. Last night he let go because it seemed like Lew wanted it, but this morning he would need his stamina.

“Blindfold too?” Lew asked.

“Yea, I think so.” Dick picked up the simple black eye mask and placed it firmly around Lew’s head, further accentuating his bedhead. He kissed Lew again once he knew the man truly couldn’t see. “Not too tight?” 

Lew shook his head and twisted his fingers in the sheet beside his hip. Dick noticed the sweat beading on his lip and chest and wondered briefly if it was the morning sunshine or the plug that was causing it. Letting Lew take charge last night had been wonderful, but Dick was excited to have the reins back. He picked up the feather duster and considered where to start. 

Feather light touches along Lew’s chest made him twitch in the most delightful way. The plug had done its job, because Lew’s cock was rock hard by the time Dick swished by it a third time. The jutting bones of Lew’s hips were incredibly sensitive to both light and harder touches with the toy. Dick could tell it was affecting him, as Lew’s breath continued to hasten. Lew tipped his head back and licked his lips, trying not to writhe too much. Every time he did, the plug must have shifted judging by the sounds he was making. 

Although there was a bit of trial and error in terms of pressure and movement, within a few minutes Dick had figured out a way to keep his husband guessing with small taunts and harder caresses. Lew loved the sensation on his cock, but not as much across his belly. The tickling with the toy was very unlike tickling with fingers. He worried Lew would get bored, but then his hips began a slow grinding rhythm. Lew’s fingers continued their assault on the sheets, and his breathing sped, but he wasn’t yet on that edge of discomfort.

“Can I keep going?” Dick asked halfway through. When Lew groaned and nodden in the affirmative, Dick rolled him over to try more on his back. The backs of Lew’s thighs ended up being the most ticklish, and finally provided the shouts to stop that Dick had been anticipating. His man wasn’t the breathless type, but this was quite fun. Every time Lew jerked out of the way of the teasing feather duster, he’d groan at the movement of the plug in his ass. Dick checked Lew’s face for any signs he might want to stop, but all he found were dilated pupils and a flush creeping up from his neck. They had never before played with these kinds of dilemmas, where Lew might have to choose between sensations, and it was a pleasant surprise that he enjoyed it.

Teasing had never been in Dick’s wheelhouse - he always prefered to be straightforward when it came to sex - but the response was intoxicating. Lew’s breath became audible, and his movements uncoordinated as he tried to force a harder touch until finally he broke. 

“Dick. Please. I need…” Lew started to say, but then groaned when a shiver shifted the plug around inside him. 

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Dick asked calmly. This sort of teasing could easily become a new pastime.

“You. Please.” Lew panted out, clearly past the point of caring. 

Dick kissed up Lew’s back as he pulled the plug out, replacing it with his fingers to check that Lew was prepped enough for him. When Lew started grinding into his fingers, he wasted no time before pulling Lew’s hips up toward him and burying himself to the hilt. The teasing of the last few days had left them both frantic. As Dick slid his arm up next to Lew’s still covered face, he felt like he couldn’t get close enough, deep enough. He flexed back and pushed into his lover again, earning a broken noise from Lew, who was trying his best to keep his hips up and the angle good. 

Dick could feel the exhaustion as Lew gave in and just let Dick fuck him however he wanted. Crowded over Lew like that, chest to his back, Lew’s hips canted at just the right angle, was heaven. Dick steadied the rhythm, not wanting to finish too quickly. They’d be heading home soon, so Dick wanted to take his time. Lew’s hand slid up and into his hair as he kissed the back of Lew’s neck. Slipping a hand underneath them to stroke Lew’s cock, it wouldn’t be long now before they both came. 

Lew’s mouth around Dick’s name sounded beautiful as he shouted out his release with Dick’s cock in his ass and hand stroking him. Dick tried to hold out against the grip that Lew’s body had on him, but he came shortly after, teeth digging into Lew’s shoulder.

Once Dick got his breath back, he climbed off Lew and headed to the bathroom. He returned with a warm cloth, using it to clean up Lew who was a bit of a puddle in the middle of the bed. Once that was done, he laid down so Lew could shimmy over and lay on his chest. 

“I’ve missed this,” Lew said, reaching up to kiss his ear. Dick smiled at the feeling of Lew’s breath against his cheek. 

“Me too. Thank you for this weekend. We needed it.” Dick had so much more to say, but the words failed so he turned and stole a few sweet kisses instead. 

“No sweat. It was worth every penny.”

“Speaking of things being worth it,” Dick said as he nudged a finger against the toy on the bed, “what exactly is the protocol for the care of these things? There was no manual in the box.”

Lew laughed so hard he shook the bed before suggesting soap and water, at least until they could do more research. 

After cleaning everything, packing their bags, checking once more in the shower, under the bed, and in the drawers, they met out on the balcony. Dick hated that the moment he finally got comfortable with standing around they had to head back to their real life. He even found himself wishing the ferry ride was longer. He wanted to hold on for just a little while longer to this version of himself and his relationship, but as Lew stepped up behind him and boxed him in against the railing he considered maybe they could take just this small piece home with them. Or, if they ever forgot, they could always pull out those handcuffs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some historical notes:
> 
> John Whyte really did own a bar on Fire Island called the Blue Whale that is still famous for its Tea Dances. I changed the spelling of his name a little for the story for reasons unknown but mostly because he was not a fictional character.
> 
> The space program was still an exciting new project, and it seemed fitting that Dick and Lew might take interest there, but I didn't do a ton of research so apologies if it's asynchronous.


End file.
